Together
by gabykatwilk
Summary: The Doctor misses Rose and wishes he knew a way to get her back. When he visits a planet he finds a person who knew he was coming. She may have a way to bring Rose back to him. Set after Donna traveled with him.
1. Chapter 1

Together

Chapter 1: The Psychic

He was strolling around an ancient Roman market place when he heard it. "Doctor, Doctor wait." He stopped and looked around for the person calling him. This was his first trip since returning Donna Back to her family without her memories. And that pain was still too fresh to go traveling with someone else just yet. He finally saw the person Woman who had been calling out to him.

When the slightly out of breath woman caught up to him, he stood waiting for her to catch her breath – which didn't take very long. "You are the Doctor. It really is you." "Yes it is me now how do you know my name." "I will tell you but you must listen until I am done and we can't speak here."

He followed her to a tent with some rugs on the floor and a small table off to the side. "Please sit." He did and she began. "I am a psychic and every night I go to a quiet place on a beach near here and I meditate. I search for any messages that others send out, normally I don't get much of anything," She paused to take a breath. "But a couple of months ago I got a faint message, faint as if it was from far away." As she continued her narrative her eyes went out of focus and she seemed to be trying to see something that wasn't there. "I heard a faint message a female voice crying out for the Doctor. The girl was crying and standing on a beach. She sensed my mind and she told me that she felt me and knew that I could help she continued saying I need the Doctor but he is out of my reach but you can reach him. She told me what you look like what you dress like and I have searched for you since and I have talked to her most nights."

When she finished he wondered who it could be probably not anyone from this time period but his hearts whispered to him it could be her it could be Rose. No he shut that thought down. "What is her name?" "I do not know she wouldn't tell me she just told me that I had to find you no matter what I had to find you and now that I have I am supposed to say two things." "What are they?" "She said that when I found you to tell you _Bad Wolf_ and that you would understand and then two days ago she told me to ask if you had a son what would you name him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Name

"Wait, What? She asked you what?" The Doctor was obviously confused. "You heard me she asked if you had a son what would you name him." She sat calmly waiting for him to work through it, when he was ready he would talk to her.

"Okay I am going to start from the beginning. What is your name?" She smiled making her whole face light up. "My name is Katie." "Katie." He tested it. "Odd name for this time period isn't it?" "Yes it is you might find that I am odd for this time period, odder in fact than you" Her eyes danced with the light of the candles around the tent and a bit of sadness was hidden behind her smile, he noticed. "What makes you say that?" he asked choosing to ignore her hidden sadness for the moment. "The fact that I am used to one time period while you are used to all of them that while you are odd I am odder for I do not understand it as well as you."

"You make less sense then I do most the time." "Right sorry the beginning," She paused to look at him and said after a minute. "I am from the early 21st century and I came here looking for a man" She cut herself off. "Sorry your friend it is almost time to meet her. Will you come with me to the beach?" She said standing up, "Sure." And so the two of them journeyed through the rows of stalls and got to the beach quite quickly. They walked farther up the beach away from people until they came to a fallen tree where Katie sat and said "In a bit she will contact me." "By the way my answer is John." No sooner had he finished speaking then she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she began speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Words of Rose

**Please review I really need to know what you guys think. I am shocked every time when I open my e-mail and alerts are there saying that I have a new follower. Thanks for that it is nice to know that my stories are any good. Here is a long chapter hope you all like it.**

"Hello." She paused as if listening and then spoke again. "Yes I found him." She paused again "Yes he does look exactly like that." She laughed then looked at him. She listened some more and then replied again "He said John." At this point tears sprung to her green-blue eyes. "No hot completely but he guesses and has two answers in his head. One he would leap for joy if I were true and the other he would walk away sadly. Which can I tell him?" She paused then looked at him her tears spilling over now and then told him "She says you can do either and it still won't matter because you are wrong." She paused to see how he took that and then continued "It is her new little brother a healthy baby boy and they thought that you should name him because he would not exist if it weren't for you." He grinned then that giant goofy grin that Rose loved and she knew because she saw it through Katie's mind. "She smiled in response and asked Katie a question that she had been wondering for months. "Do you have a new companion?" Katie repeated it and the Doctor lost his grin. "I have traveled with two people since you Rose but neither of them stayed long." He looked straight into Katie's eyes and Rose knew that he could tell she was listening and did not need that translated. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and receive a hug that she knew would make her feel 100% better but she also knew that it was impossible. Her despair ripped through her, the mind link, Katie, and the Doctor. Before they Doctor could tell her none of that now, Katie came to her feet and said. "I can feel that your love is absolute and I can feel the same from him. Time and space separated my love and me; I will not let it separate you two. Just help me get better before you leave me." Before either of them had time to process that she disappeared right in front of the Doctors eyes and appeared at the feet of the couch that rose had fallen asleep on. Pete and Jackie both freaked out and the noise woke Rose. "What the" Her sentence died when she saw Katie standing there. "Hi." Katie lifted a hand and then crumpled on the floor. Rose spoke up as soon as she found her voice again. "This is the girl I have been talking to when I am asleep." John who had run into the room right as Katie collapsed spoke up next. "Let me guess she is here to bring you back to the Doctor?" He asked with a wounded look in his eye, He hid it well but Rose could tell. "Yes she is but I didn't realize she could do that." A groan sounded from the floor. Katie rolled over but didn't sit up. "Sorry I haven't done that in a very long time and well apparently I did not store up enough energy. I did the same thing last time." Rose reached out a hand to help her get up and when Katie grabbed it, rose helped her to sit on the couch. "Okay I really don't want to be a bother but if we don't leave quickly I will lose the way and we will both be stuck here." "I'll go pack." Rose rushed off. "Now while she does that I'm guessing that at least two of you will want to figure out just how safe she is with me." John stepped forward and said "I can settle that easily." "I would really rather you didn't but if you really must then of course." "How do you know what I meant?" "I just spent the entire afternoon with the Doctor, You are him but a little different. I am largely telepathic and Empathic I understand more than I want to. But I guess there really is not any other way to satisfy you in so little time so I guess that you can go right ahead." She stood and walked over to him, then just stood there looking into his eyes. He reached up both his hands to her temples and closed his eyes, she followed suit. They stood there for a few minutes until he suddenly jerked back and a gasp escaped his lips. Both of them stood there panting. "What happened?" Pete asked. John turned to talk to him. "I caught a glimpse of what she didn't want me to see and you should know that she is largely loyal and completely trust worthy." Katie just stood there looking as if she had just seen a ghost. "Are you alright honey." Jackie asked. "She'll be fine she is just fighting memories off." Katie looked up then a pained look in her eyes and said. "I will be fine but few really need to leave." Rose ran into the room a small duffle in her hand. She hurried to say good bye to her parents. "I love you Mum. Don't let him forget me." I won't honey." As they hugged, John spoke to Katie. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to." She cut him off. "I know it is just I never really worked through it well I just tried to keep living and someday I will truly move on. But what you did will help I am sure." He hugged her then and she suddenly realized why Rose loved his hugs so much. Rose finished hugging her mum and went to hug her father. "I love you Daddy and I won't ever forget you." They hugged then rose gave a hug to John and grabbed her duffle. "Good bye" She grabbed Katie's hand then they simply disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: The Name

"Wait, What? She asked you what?" The Doctor was obviously confused. "You heard me she asked if you had a son what would you name him." She sat calmly waiting for him to work through it, when he was ready he would talk to her.

"Okay I am going to start from the beginning. What is your name?" She smiled making her whole face light up. "My name is Katie." "Katie." He tested it. "Odd name for this time period isn't it?" "Yes it is you might find that I am odd for this time period, odder in fact than you" Her eyes danced with the light of the candles around the tent and a bit of sadness was hidden behind her smile, he noticed. "What makes you say that?" he asked choosing to ignore her hidden sadness for the moment. "The fact that I am used to one time period while you are used to all of them that while you are odd I am odder for I do not understand it as well as you."

"You make less sense then I do most the time." "Right sorry the beginning," She paused to look at him and said after a minute. "I am from the early 21st century and I came here looking for a man" She cut herself off. "Sorry your friend it is almost time to meet her. Will you come with me to the beach?" She said standing up, "Sure." And so the two of them journeyed through the rows of stalls and got to the beach quite quickly. They walked farther up the beach away from people until they came to a fallen tree where Katie sat and said "In a bit she will contact me." "By the way my answer is John." No sooner had he finished speaking then she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she began speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adjusting

Rose fell asleep quickly feeling the comfort of her Doctor's arms around her, but her dreams are restless. She still loves the Doctor and he made it clear that he still cared. But it had been almost a year for her what if it just didn't work out. What if now that she had found him they got separated again? She did not sleep well at all and awoke when the Doctor started to move.

She fit so perfectly in his arms he was reluctant to move. It was a true miracle that he got her back after all this time it had been 10 years for him. And here she was barely a year older than when he had left him standing on that beach with his duplicate. And Katie, he felt that he could trust her and yet she was a bigger mystery then him. When his thoughts wouldn't allow for more rest he started to carefully move so as not to wake Rose. But then she woke anyway. "Good morning, Rose." He said before she could even speak. "Hi, did you sleep well?" "Better than I have in 10 years." A slight frown crept onto her face. "Is that how long it has been for you?" "Yes, and a year for you?" he responded not seeming to be even the least bit fazed by the difference. She nodded sleepily. "You should still be asleep you are only human after all." He smiled at her. She shook her head "I slept horribly I don't think I could sleep again, yet." He frowned, worried now that she hadn't slept well. "I'm okay," she hurried to assure him, "I just have a lot on my mind." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She raised her head to meet his. When he pulled back he jumped out of bed and said "Why don't we head down to the kitchen and find something for breakfast." "Sure." She got up as well and they headed down to the kitchen.

They were both happily sitting at the table eating eggs and toast when Katie walked in. She was fully dressed and looked to be partly awake. "Good morning." She greeted them. "Hello" was the Doctor's response but Rose just looked at her in amazement. "How did you find your way here without really waking up?" "Telepathic remember." She said tapping her head and smiling as if she was truly awake. "The TARDIS showed me the way and it was actually quite easy to follow." Rose turned back to her eggs and muttered something. The Doctor snorted and Katie found a bowl and some cereal. When they were all eating the Doctor asked Katie a question. "How did you end up in ancient Rome?" Katie swallowed quickly and answered. "I just wanted to get away so badly, then there was this golden glow and." She faltered for a moment and then continued. "Then I was in ancient Rome." "But you knew how to go through the void." He commented "Yes, I figured it out while I was in Rome but I was not sure I could land in the right time or place so I chose to stay there for a bit. Especially since Rose was there for me to speak to." "Where is home for you, Katie" Rose spoke up. "Utah, 2007" "Wow you really are lost." Rose responded. "Not as lost as I was there." She muttered "What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. "I had a boyfriend and then he left and I haven't been the same since and I never moved on and I just kept waiting for him to find me." "What made you think he would come back?" Rose asked "He told me he was a time agent and that if he ever left without telling me it was because he had been recalled. I just always thought he would come back when he could." Rose looked at me and I could feel the sympathy in her gaze. "It is okay now I can cope." There was silence for a few minutes. The Doctor was the first to speak "Would you like to travel with us? There's always room for one more." I smiled up at them "I need to see my parents first but I would love to!" They smiled and we finished our breakfast chatting happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Home

"So then," the Doctor began when they reached the control room. "How long were you in Rome?" "Roughly two years." Katie answered immediately. "What year did you leave?" "2009" The Doctor nodded then began running around the console flipping switches twisting dials and pulling levers. "Next stop Utah 2011, I'm sorry Katie but you have aged that much so you can't show up after two years of aging and not have been gone two years." "It's okay I understand." After a rather bumpy ride the Doctor turned to Katie, "outside those doors is your home." "Unless you messed up again," Rose said "Only one way to know for sure," Katie said with a grin then led the way out side.

Katie just glanced around then started off running, the Doctor and rose just followed holding hands. The TARDIS had landed across the street from a church. Katie led them down a bit and around a corner into a col de sac, and to the first house. In front of it there was a big white van, a white suburban and a small blue van. Katie headed straight for the door. She knocked and very quickly the door was answered by a rather tall man who bore some resemblance to Katie. "hi." She said suddenly not very sure of herself. "Who is it?" came a call from inside. "Is that really you Katie?" "Yeah, sorry it me so long to come home." All of a sudden she was caught in a bear hug from the man in the door way. She smiled and laughed. Then all of a sudden the door way was clogged with people who wanted to see Katie. She gave out hugs until everyone had gotten one then she went inside to get the few people who had been missed. But she quickly returned to the door way to call her friends inside.

After a quick very over whelming round of introductions they were all seated on the floor and the questions started. "Where were you?" "Why didn't you call?" "What happened?" "Where did you meet them?" Katie raised her voice and said very quickly "If you actually let me talk then I can answer your questions." She looked around the room and then with a deep breath she began. "I need to start with an apology, I should have contacted you to at least tell you that I was alive," She told how she had traveled around the world, that when she had ran out of money in Rome she had met the Doctor and Rose and they had helped her get her head on straight and helped her to get home. She finished with another apology.

Then her youngest brother came up to her and gave her a hug and said "I am glad you came home Katie, I missed you so much." On that tender note they ate a dinner of chili and then it was settled that Katie and her friends would be going to Katie's other grandparents' house to sleep and that on the way she would be shown where her parents had moved to. "This is your grandparents' house?" Rose asked. "yeah." With that they all headed over to Katie's other grandparents' house for some much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I always have such short chapters. I am trying to make them longer but it's not working so well. Thanks for reading and following. It is great, enjoy.**

Rose and Katie shared the living room and the Doctor slept down stairs. In the morning, during breakfast they told some stories about Rome and traveling. The younger kids were enthralled and begged for more. The adults however asked about plans.

"So Katie what are your plans for after this visit?" her father asked. "I plan on traveling again but I this time I will keep in touch." "Thomas," The Doctor started "I would like Katie to travel with us but I want to have your blessing before we go." "You are the ones who talked her into coming home; I will happily give my blessing. Just see that she calls and visits sometimes, okay." Rose smiled at Katie, "see I told you he would let you come." Katie just shook her head and smiled. Throughout the day Rose and the Doctor met several members of Katie's family and knew that they couldn't possibly remember them all.

Katie and Rose got sent to go pick up some of her cousins from school. They walked a few blocks and easily found the school. It took a lot longer to find the proper classrooms. When they stepped into a third grade classroom, the teacher asked who they were and Katie responded, "My name is Katie and I am looking for a Prince." Rose looked confused, but the teacher seemed to understand. She turned to look at the students and called for a boy named Eddie. She said, "Eddie, your ride is here." "Actually we're more like company because we just walk them to our grandparents' house." Katie corrected. A small blond haired little boy came down the aisle and looked at her and said, "Katie is that really you?" when she nodded he spoke again saying, "I haven't seen you since I was five," then he hugged her really big, as big as a third grader can and she just laughed.

At the end of the day the three said their goodbyes, promised to stay in touch and then they headed to the TARDIS. They hitched a ride to the proper part of town and then walked slowly to the TARDIS. When they reached it Katie helped the Doctor send her into the time vortex and then they all went to their rooms in search of some much needed rest that probably wouldn't be found.


End file.
